Trick Or Treat
T'his has started at 11:00 AM EST on October 20th and will go on to 11:00 AM on October 24th.' Hey everyone! So halloween's coming up and I thought I'd make a game for it! Anyways, here's how it goes: You and your friends (The other users that joined) are going trick or treating, and you all make a bet with eachother. Whoever collects the most candy by Midnight, wins everyone's candy. It is currently 8:00 PM, meaning you have 4 hours left (In real time in 4 days., so you split off and each go your separate ways. Ok so basically how it works is everyone has their own story, and I, the gamemaster, basically tell them what could happen and they are free to choose whatever they like, so its kinda like dungeons and dragons in that sense. HOWEVER, obviously I'm can't be that active for 4 days since its ongoing, so if you want to be a gamemaster then please let me know on my message wall and answer two questions, which are one: 1. Why do you want to be gamemaster 2. How active are you going to be? Have fun and happy trick or treating! Head Gamemaster Spyroclub1 Gamemasters ToPhu Players (Add your name here!) Henry Hudson (Player 1) Goldenglory4life (Player 2) Yoda (Player 3) BigNateBaseball (Player 4) SpookyCrepe (Player 5) SpookyNate91 (GN, Player 6) ComicsCreatorz (Player 7) Crossdoggo (Player 8) Rules # You have free will for your character, you can not make an npc do something or change the setting to your own will, that is the gamemaster's job. # DO NOT change anyone else's story unless you are gamemaster, you are in your own story and not anyone else's, though you may converge at some point if you happen to get into that setting. # DO NOT change anything any of the gamemasters have put down. # Be a good sport, please. No cursing or being mean to other players, unless it is in the story, but no outside talk from the game of being mean to other players. # Have fun!!! Depending on how serious the context is, breaking any of these rules can lead to a warning, if it even really escalates to a bad level then that could result in a one day ban or an amount of candy lost. I would really hate to kick someone out of the game so please don't let it escalate to that level. YOU ARE NOT TATTLING ON ANYONE BY SAYING IF SOMEONE BROKE A RULE. IT IS YOUR RIGHT AND RESPONSIBILITY TO PLEASE REPORT IT TO ME IF YOU SEE ANYONE BREAKING A RULE. Thank you, enjoy the game. Good luck! :D Candy Collected Henry Hudson (0 pieces) Goldenglory4life (0 pieces) Yoda (0 pieces) BigNateBaseball (0 pieces) SpookyCrepe (0 pieces) SpookyNate91 (0 pieces) ComicsCreatorz (0 pieces) Crossdoggo (0 pieces) Henry Hudson's Adventure (Player 1) Your standing over the Hudson river on the bridge. You don't see any houses nearby but you can either run out of the bridge and search for houses to trick or treat from, or he can jump into the river and try to find fish houses and what kind of candy they give. Or you can just do something else, again, this is completely your choice and a free will game. What do you do? Goldeglory4life (Player 2) You are standing on top of a hill and are overlooking houses below decorated with lots of halloween decorations. You also notice a hole in the ground with a sign that says "Free Candy". You can run to the houses, go down the hole, or do some other thing. What do you do? I run towards the houses You see a medium sized house with a door, do you decide to stop and trick or treat or keep moving? Trick or treat An old woman comes out and asks what your costume is, offering to take two from a bow of candy, and three if she likes your costume. A ninja who helps others Yoda's adventure (Player 3) You are in the land of Star Wars and you are on the ship with the other star wars people. You can try trick or treating there or you can lead the ship to a planet and search for life there, or you could do something else. What do you do? BigNateBaseball (Player 4) You are on the pitchers mound on a baseball game, and you are in the 4th inning in the middle of the game. You can continue playing, search for candy in the stands, run off the field in the middle of the game or do some other thing. What do you do? Run off the field. You start running off but your coach catches you and questions you on what your doing. The stands goes quiet and watches you. What do you do? I ignore my coach and run off the field. The whole team is chasing you down now. You see houses in the distance. Spookycrepe (Player 5) You are in a bakery selling minty crepes. You can keep selling Mint Crepe's and use the money to buy candy, steal candy from the bakery, run out and try to find houses to get candy from, or do something else. What do you do? Answer: Buy some food/candy for myself to stay alive, and use the rest of the money for S T O N K S You are still working at the bakery. Someone comes to the bakery and asks for doughed oatmeal oats, in which you do not serve and possibly dont know what it is. If I don’t know what it is, then I don’t have it. I tell them I don’t have those and that they have to go somewhere else. Y’know, somewhere that doesn’t specialize in Mint Crepes. They get angry and demand a manager, believing that all bakeries should have doughed oatmeal oats and it is a crime if they don't. I tell this Karen that I am the manager, and the only person even working in the bakery and that everything I have and earned was all from myself, and that the sign above the bakery literally says “''Mint Crepes” and no other things are said to be here other than Mint Crepes. '''Karen takes the jar of tips and runs out of the store yelling "SUCKER!"' SpookyNate91 (Player 6) You are in the land of the giants and are named Nate, you also have the ID 91. You see some giant houses and can get giant candy from that, or you can cross to the regular sized people and there houses, or do some other thing. What do you do? ComicCreatorz (Player 7) You are in the comic world and are currently in the world of Big Nate. You are in Nate's neighborhood. You can either stay and get candy from the houses (along with Nate's dad with his horrible candy), you can go into a different comic, or do something else. What do you do? CrossDoggo (Player 8) You are volunteering at a dog shelter helping out with the dogs, but it is halloween night and you need candy to win. You can take a dog to help you sniff out candy, or do something else. ''' '''What do you do? Take a talking husky and smart talking Akita to help (Can they eat chocolate?) Sure, if hes talking than I guess its fine. You go out and see lots of buildings lined up. There's a walmart, petco, verizon store, and pizza place. You can decide to go in one of those or keep walking. Question: Why would I go in them if I am trick or treating? This is not part of my choice You have complete free will over what you want to do. You can get candy from other way, not just houses. *Wink Wink* Okay... I ask Slik and Fire (My Big, Cute, Awesome Talking Husky and Akita) Slik and Fire say they want to go into petco with the other animals. ��”Alright Alright, but I’m doing this because I trust you guys”Category:Halloween Category:Halloween game Category:Halloween Game Category:Competition Category:Competitions Category:Fun competition Category:Fun Competitions Category:Fun competitions Category:Fun Competition Category:Trick Or Treat Category:Trick or treat Category:Trick Or treat Category:Trick or Treat Category:Activity Category:Activities Category:Community Activities Category:Community activities Category:Community events Category:Community Events Category:Fun Category:Halloween Competition Category:Halloween competition Category:Candy Category:Spyroclub1 Category:Spyroclub Category:SpyroclubOne Category:SpyrocIub1 Category:Cool stuff Category:Cool Category:Awesome